Warmness On The Soul
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: A follow up one-shot to The Apex's Daughter, I suggest you read that first. This is a cross over between WWE & Avenged Sevenfold.


**Okay, first off. I'm semi out of hibernation. If you want to call it that, lol. This is a Avenged Sevenfold and WWE cross over. It's about Zacky Vengeance and Alex Orton. You need to read my latest story called The Apex's Daughter to understand what is going on in this. By the way this is just a one-shot. I might add more, not sure, but it's starting off as a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and Avenged Sevenfold or WWE characters. I only own Alex. (:**

* * *

**Warmness On The Soul**

**Alex's POV**

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't make it. My Grandpa is in the hospital." Max explained to me on the phone.

I sighed deeply into the receiver, "Max. Who am I going to go with?" It was my Senior prom and Max was going to take me as friends but, I guess I'm not going with anyone now. "You can go with Caylee and David?" He suggested. I rolled my eyes, "You know I don't like being the third wheel."

Max started to feel bad. "I'm sorry, I can't make it. You know I would if I could." That was true, Max would do anything for me. I nodded even though he couldn't see. "Alright, I understand. I hope your Grandpa feels better."

"Thanks, and try to have fun with out me." He replied. I hung up and threw my phone down on my bed. I groaned heavily. Something always has to happen to me, _always_. I looked at the time and it was 2pm. Prom started in 5 hours, I was suppose to be getting ready right now, but now I don't really have a reason to go.

I heard a couple knocks at my door and I mumbled a come in and the door opened. My Dad walked in slightly confused. "I thought you were getting ready?"

"Not going." I sighed before crossing my arms over my chest.

He raised his eyebrows. "What? Why not?"

I looked up at him, "Max's Grandpa is in the hospital, so I have no one to go with."

Dad gave me an eye roll. "You can still go. You don't need someone to go with, you have friends."

I groaned, "Yeah all of my friends have dates, Dad. I don't like feeling left out, so I'm not going."

He shook his head. "You're going. It's your Senior Prom. I'll get you a date, just get changed."

"_Dad_. Everyone knows Mike, he's like my brother. It would be really weird going to prom with your Brother." I almost whined knowing that's the person he would find to take me. He chuckled and shook his head. "I got another person in mind, just change. I promise you this person won't embarrass you either."

I looked up at him slightly confused to who he could find, but he pointed his finger at me. "Get ready."

"Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes as I hopped off of the bed. He walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I walked over to my Stereo and flicked the radio on. I smiled as an Avenged Sevenfold song came on. Not only we're they my favorite band, but they're also my second family. Matt is like father to me, Jimmy, Brian, and Johnny are like brothers to me; and Zacky is dead set against marrying me. He has been since I was 16. He just makes me laugh.

It took me awhile to get ready but, it was a dance so I had to look nice. My dress was a very light blue color. I looked into the mirror and I had my dark brown hair in long curls hanging delicately on my shoulders. I shut my stereo off just as I heard my Dad tell me it was almost time to leave. I suddenly started to get nervous to know who was waiting downstairs for me. I grabbed my purse and put my high heels on.

I walked down the stairs and my Dad was waiting at the bottom with a huge smile on his face. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I replied with one of his signature smirks on my face. He kissed my forehead as I reached the bottom on the stairs. I looked around, "So who is this mystery fella?" I asked with a funny accent. My Dad rolled his eyes, "Go into the Living Room." I walked down the hallway and made a right into the Living Room. I froze dead in my tracks when I saw Zacky standing there in a Tux with a light blue tie that matched my dress.

My hands flew to my mouth to prevent any unwanted noises from escaping. A huge smile spread across my lips. I couldn't believe he was here. I also can't believe my Dad called him to come here. My Dad didn't have a really good relationship to start off with the Avenged guys, but this just shows how much my Dad really cares about me. I couldn't help but, notice how green Zacky's eyes looked in the light. They were almost mesmerizing.

"Alex..?" Zacky pulled me out of my trance. I shook my head and smiled at him, but he grinned cockily. "I know, I'm sexy, but you don't need to keep staring at me." I rolled my eyes before elbowing him in the ribs. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, careful not to mess up my make up. His Axe cologne filled through my nostrils and I closed my eyes taking it all in. _He always seemed to smell good. _

"Ahem." My Dad cleared his throat and I let go of Zacky. I walked over to my Dad in a couple strides to give him a hug. "Thank you! This means a lot to me, Daddy; really." He kissed my head, "I know. That's why I did it, I love you Baby." He used my nick name that I had since I was 6 fricken years old, that made me chuckle. _My Dad will never change. _

I pulled away from him and walked back over to Zacky. "Ready?" He smiled and I for the first time realized he didn't have his snake bites in. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe, "You took your snake bites out." Zacky nodded, "Yeah. I figured they wouldn't be good to wear at a dance." I shrugged, I personally think it would of been fine if he wore them. Mostly because he looks hot when he has them in. _Did I just say that?_

"Picture time!" My Dad pulled me out of my trance. This is getting bad, I never gaze off like this. Zacky wrapped his arm around my waist and we smiled at my Dad who had his camera in his hands. He took a couple of pictures and set the camera down. I sighed in relief, because I don't like pictures that much. He looked at me with watery eyes, "You're growing up so fast."

Zacky chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "Dad!" I whined. He would get all upset at a time like this. He raised his hands, "What? I'm sorry, it's really hard for a Father to see their kid going to their Senior prom. You're 18, Alex. You're not my little girl anymore." He sniffled and rubbed his left eye.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'll always be your little girl."

He smiled, "Go have fun, be back at 1am though."

"Yes Sir." I saluted him and he patted my shoulder. Zacky shook his hand and we walked out of the house.

_Prom_

Everything was going great, I was actually having a really fun time. No one really knew who Zacky was from so, it wasn't like people were all over him like they would be at a concert. On the other hand my friends did know who Zacky was and were teasing us non-stop. Caylee kept giving us kissy faces and makes heart gestures. You would think we were in middle school again.

Ironically Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold started playing. I looked up at Zacky with a grin on my face and he just laughed and grabbed my hand. We started slow dancing to the beat and I laid my head on his chest, taking in his scent. He really has made this night for me so much better. If it wasn't for him, I would be stuck at home watching a football game with my Dad, not that it's a bad thing.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." I could feel his breath on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. I pulled my head back slightly to look up at him, "You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked and lifted his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Are you having fun?" He asked while gazing into my eyes. It felt like I was staring into pools of green.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for doing this for me."

He lowered his head and kissed my temple, "Anything for you, Alex." I could feel my heart beating faster. I was waiting for him to pull his head back, but he didn't. He moved it down so that his forehead was on mine. We were stilling gazing into each other's eyes and I felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey, _Alex_." I heard from beside us and I pulled away from Zacky to see, Josh and Carrie standing there with smirks on their faces. I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest. Zacky's arm snaked around my waist and it made me smile.

Josh glared at Zacky, "Who the hell are you?"

"What's it to you?" Zacky shot back at him.

Carrie butted in, "Alex I just wanted to tell you that Josh and I are getting married after high school. I guess I just wanted to tell you that so, you know now you won't ever have Josh. We know you were obsessed with him, so I just wanted to clarify that he's mine." She said with a smirk set on her lips.

That just made me roll my eyes. They will never change. "Let's get one thing straight, you can have him. I don't care about him anymore, I quit caring the day he started dating you, so please just walk away because I could really care less about your love life."

She snorted, "Please, you're just jealous that I have someone."

My fists started to clench and I was about to say something but, Zacky linked his fingers through mine. "Babe, you shouldn't let them get to you."

Josh looked at him with that glare still intact, "Babe? Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

Zacky smirked at him, "I'm Alex's boyfriend, so if you could please excuse us-"

Carrie cut him off, "Ha! Boyfriend, funny joke. You're probably her cousin or some shit like that."

"How much did she pay you, Dude?" Josh asked with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes again, they were a pain in my ass sometimes. They always tried to ruin my personal life, but I never them get to me. I pulled on Zacky's hand. "Let's just go." Carried clasped her hands together, "So she did pay you!"

Zacky let go of my hand and stepped in front of me, "Listen you little fuckers, she's my fucking girlfriend! If you don't believe me, that's your problem, but please leave before I do something I might regret." He said while cracking his knuckles. I half smiled and before they could say something Zacky turned around and crushed his lips against mine. My heart was pounding as he deepened the kiss.

I heard them both scoff before walking off. I thought Zacky was going to pull away, but he just deepened it even more. I wasn't complaining, because I've wanted this for a long time. I had a thing for him since I met him, but I didn't want to say anything. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead against mine like before we were interrupted. We were both catching our breath.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Zacky laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you didn't know that already."

"What you wanting to marry me? Zacky, I thought you were kidding." I chuckled, slightly confused.

Zacky grabbed my hand, "Well I guess I was, but when I first saw, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I just thought it was wrong for me to like a 16 year old, but as the years went on these feelings kept getting stronger and stronger. Alex, I don't know how you feel, but I don't think I can keep my feelings hidden anymore."

I half smiled, "I feel the same way."

He grinned before capturing my lips in a brief kiss. "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that, I just wish Brian was here so I could rub it in his face. He knew I liked you, but he said that you would turn me down."

"I could never do that." I said while burying my head in his chest. This felt so right being in his arms. I just felt so safe and relaxed. I've never felt like that with a guy before, well probably because the only other guy I was kind of with was Josh. We swayed the the beat of the music for the rest of the night.

On the way home Zacky starting laughing and I looked at him confused, "What?"

"I got an idea. I'm going to mess with your Dad when we get there, just follow along." He said and I nodded, wondering what he could be up to, but I had a feeling it would be something funny, no doubt. We pulled into my driveway and headed inside. We walked into the Living Room where my Dad was watching TV. He looked up at us, "Have fun?"

I smiled, "Yes. Thank you for calling him."

My Dad nodded, "You're welcome."

Zacky stepped forward, "Um, sir I have to ask you a question."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

"I'm asking for your permission to marry your Daughter." He said with a serious look on his face and I had to try really hard not to smile or laugh. My Dad rolled his eyes, "Nice try, Zack. I know you're just fucking around."

Zacky shook his head, "I'm not. You told me 2 years ago to ask you in 2 years, so here I am."

My Dad looked at me then back at Zacky, "Are you fucking kidding me? You're getting married!"

I couldn't take it anymore so I busted out laughing. My Dad seemed to relax when Zacky started laughing as well. He pointed his finger at us, "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again." I chuckled and glanced at Zacky who winked at me. Looks like what happened tonight was going to be kept a secret.

* * *

**So how did I do from being on a 4 month hiatus? **


End file.
